Enraptured
by boots-7
Summary: Like a moth to a flame, she was enraptured. And she promised, just as the sun peeked over the ocean, she would uncover what made the enigma, Sesshomaru, tick. [S x K] [Five Drabbles]
1. Enraptured

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Enraptured**

(Part 1)

* * *

The sand tickled her toes as she continued her trek along the beach. The wind, blowing particularly strong, caused her ebony hair to lift and swish around her face. Her doe brown eyes gazed out to the horizon, where the sun was just about to rise. The beauty of it was pristine, just like him. Born to be the deadly perfectionist, she did not know why she often thought of him. It was not that she loved him, her heart belonged to InuYasha, or so she thought, but… there was just something about him which drew her in.

Like a moth to a flame, she was enraptured. And she promised, just as the sun peeked over the ocean, she would uncover what made the enigma, Sesshomaru, tick.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Plan**

(Part 2 of Enraptured)

* * *

He watched from where he stood on the shoreline. The sun was setting, symbolizing the end of another day. A familiar scent suddenly caught his attention. His nose twitched like a dog's. His half-brother's woman had been here only hours before. Her scent of wildflowers was one he could never mistake for another.

Why had she been here? His eyebrows knitted together. The only outward sign to show he was pondering. He had been fascinated by the girl, ever since he'd stumbled upon the secret she came from a different era, when his idiotic half-brother had blurted it out while crossing swords with him not too long ago.

Perhaps it was time for a confrontation with her? He didn't realize, but his mouth upturned into a smile at the thought. He would, he decided. Tomorrow night, he would lead her in away from the protection of her friends. And then when they were alone…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Desire**

(Part 3 of Enraptured)

* * *

When early morning came again, she was in for a surprise. She remembered falling asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled up to her. Yet, now she was lying on the beach, looking up into the eyes of the demon she often thought of.

She tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his clawed hand, resting just above her left breast. If she hadn't been so confused, she would've blushed. "Sesshomaru… What are you…?" The words rapidly died within her throat as she gasped. His hand had moved. Her left nipple was being rolled between his fingers.

"A priestess with the power to travel through time," he said offhandedly. "Who would've thought…?"

She clenched her teeth as he pinched her nipple. "Se… Sesshomaru…!" She tried to talk but all that came out was his name. A name that held power and destruction: Killing Perfection.

His original plan to lead her away from her friends had been cast aside. He had ventured until he had come across his half-brother's camp sight for the night and literally, plucked the priestess away.

When he had set her down on the beach, he hadn't expected lust to burn within his belly, and the need to release it. His fascination with the priestess had suddenly erupted into full-blown, raw desire. He wanted her. He wanted to sample her fruit, suckle it from untouched nether lips, because she was from the future.

He'd be damned if he didn't.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Passion**

(Part 4 of Enraptured)

* * *

On the beach, their hands had roamed each other's bodies. Mapping them out; every dip and cranny, no part was left unexplored. By the time they were through, they both knew each other's bodies better than their own. 

She lifted her tired head from his bare chest. His eyes were closed. His hair spread out around them, like a large, holy halo. His boa was wrapped around them to hide their nudity, from all but one another. He was majestic. He'd been so uncharacteristically gentle with her virgin body… She would contemplate later if it'd really been him she had slept with and not some other demon that resembled him.

"Are you alright?"

She lifted her gaze to see he was wide awake, looking at her with… _concerned_? Yes, concerned eyes. She bit her lip, not knowing how to reply. Was she alright? Physically, yes, mentally…? No. How on earth could she explain to him that he'd turned her world completely, upside down with his motivation to play her like a precious violin?

He easily read on her face what she could not express into words. He decided right then and there, he did not like what he saw. He grabbed her around the waist, tucking her into his warm body. "Be with me," he muttered softly into her hair. "Leave and become mine."

She moved her head from underneath his chin, and stared up into his eyes. What she saw in them made her heart skip a beat. He was serious. She sighed and pushed herself up, placing a light kiss against his mouth. "I can't," she replied, in-between reining kisses from his lips to his collarbone and back up his neck. "My quest to complete the Shikon no Tama isn't over yet."

He closed his eyes as his lust began to rise once again from her innocent ministration. "After… you're quest… then?" He snapped his eyes open when she bit the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Within seconds, he had her beneath him. His body and painful arousal, pressed tightly against her skin.

She gasped at the feel of him. Her nether region became moist, dripping with the need of him to fill her once more.

His eyes flickered crimson but he forced himself to hold back, until he had her reply.

She stared up at him through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. "Yes," she spoke huskily. "When… it… is over… I…"

He needn't her to say anymore. His chest burst with happiness as he dove down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. While at the same time, he drove himself into her and began their dance anew.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters. Only this plotline.

**

* * *

**

**Wish**

(Part 5 of Enraptured)

* * *

The day had finally come. They had defeated Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama was finally complete. A wish was yet to be made, but everyone in their group thought she should be the one to make it. InuYasha no longer wanted to be a full-blooded demon. He was content being a half-demon.

She knew what he wanted from her, but it was something she could never grant him. Her heart had been stolen by Sesshomaru, her secret lover, friend and more. InuYasha nor any of her friends knew about them, not even Kouga. Sesshomaru had taught her how to disguise her scent to match that of an untouched female. It zapped her of her spiritual energy, every time she had to re-invoke the spell, but it was worth it.

"You can come out, Sesshomaru. I know you're there," she suddenly called from where she sat on _their_ beach.

There was ruffling of silk fabric behind her. She turned her head around to see him standing not a foot away from her. He was gazing down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. Ever since the first time they had sex, he had dropped his icy guard to her so she could read the emotions written in his eyes.

"You're quest is complete," he stated. "Yet you haven't made a wish. Why?"

She stood and closed the remaining distance between them. She wrapped her arm around his waist and with her other hand, held it up to him. He frowned. There, residing in her palm, was the Shikon no Tama.

"You've offered me the chance to stay by your side for eternity. My wish has already been granted," she explained with a smile adorning her petite face. "Any other wish I make would pale in comparison. I'm offering the Shikon no Tama to you, Sesshomaru. Make a wish that will bring you happiness."

He looked down at the jewel then back up to her face. "I can not," he replied solemnly. "An unselfish wish must be made from the depths of an unselfish heart. I would only corrupt it."

Her smile did not waver as she shook her head. "That's not true, Sesshomaru. The only way the jewel can be corrupt is if the wish were to bring harm to somebody. Kikyo wanted InuYasha to be human without regarding his inner feelings to remain a half-demon. Bad tidings came because of it. You on the other hand, I know, would never make such a wish. So, go on. The Shikon no Tama is yours."

He hesitated but did as she asked, and took the jewel within his hand. He then held it up to his eyelevel, and made his wish. The Shikon no Tama sparkled, before vanishing into thin air. He dropped his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She moved hers to wrap around his neck and bring his head down to meet hers.

"What did you wish for?" she asked curiously, her breath fanning against his mouth.

He lowered his eyelids and smirked. "It's a secret," he answered, before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. After all, even if he'd told her, she'd never believe he'd wished for their first child to be a little girl with her mother's kind but inquisitive nature.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
